


Story of Chris

by dawnjohnson43



Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [8]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade Metal Saga
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, homphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43
Summary: Pink. Pink was the color of his nose whenever the first snow would fall.His mother would always say, “Looks like Jack Frost is nipping at your nose.”It was from the time that he was little that Chris fell in love with the color pink. His mother didn’t like it. His aunts encouraged it. Who knew that the color pink would cause him so much trouble?
Relationships: None
Series: Beyblade: Metal Kingdom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809001
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	Story of Chris

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot. I had no inspiration for Chris until yesterday. So I wrote about the color pink, Chris, and his family. But don’t worry the main story will be updated by Monday. I’ve already written the final chapter for Phase Two. And I’m so excited for y’all to read this era. 
> 
> Warning: Physical and verbal abuse of a child

**Warning: Physical and verbal abuse of a child**

  
Pink. Pink was the color of his nose whenever the first snow would fall.

His mother would always say, “Looks like Jack Frost is nipping at your nose.”

It was from the time that he was little that Chris fell in love with the color pink. His mother didn’t like it. His aunts encouraged it. Who knew that the color pink would cause him so much trouble?

  
———————

Chris always knew he was different. He knew from the time that he was little that he would never be like other boys. But he never became aware of how different he was until he was forcibly thrust into a life he didn’t want to live.

When Chris was four years old, his grandparents had died and his mother, Crystal, became the Queen of Canada. To help with her motherly and royal duties, her sisters, Vivian and Eda, moved back to Canada. And Chris will be forever grateful that his aunts decided to fix everything and make his life better.

The first instance came when it was only a few months before his sixth birthday. Chris wanted to make his own jacket. He wanted it to be all pink and sparkly. Because he liked glitter. And he liked how bright the color pink was. So, he asked a servant to take his measurements and show him how to knit. Four weeks later, and Chris has a sparkly magenta leather jacket with his name on the back. It made him happy.

He decided to show off his outfit to his mother. He wore his best clothes and poured some glitter into his hair. Chris also decided to ask one of his servants to give him sparkly eyeshadow. They obliged, and Chris was then taken to present himself to his mother. His mother looked at him for one moment before her face went from blank to pure anger.

Chris was shoved into the bathroom off of the throne room. His mother lifted him onto the sink and seemed to get even angrier. Chris had no idea what he did wrong. He thought his mother would like the jacket.

“Awright, whit's up wi' ye?” His Scottish aunt, Eda, walked into the room. 

Her bright red hair was trailing behind her and she seemed to be dressed up as a witch. This didn’t surprise Chris in the slightest because he knew how much his aunt loved to dress up.

Queen Crystal made it a point to ignore her, and started to rip up Chris’s jacket. That’s when Chris’s fight or flight response kicked in and he started screaming. His mother didn’t care, and she pulled a whole sleeve of sequins off. This didn’t sit right with Eda (or Chris) and she shoved her older sister away.

“Stoap, ye'r scaring him!” Eda moved to hug Chris but Crystal shoved her towards the toilet.

“He’s wearing sequins! Boys don’t wear sequins!” His mother insisted. Chris could feel his heart breaking. “No son of mine will be seen wearing this trash!”

Vivian, his French aunt, walked in, “Crystal, calm down. It’s just zum glittair.” 

Crystal glared at her as well before she started to pull at his hair. “He’s wearing pink. He has glitter in his hair. My son is _gay_ , and it’s all of your faults!”

Chris started to bawl on the bathroom counter as his mother tore out his hair. It hurt him so much that he couldn’t make his mother happy, but now he was gay. What did that even mean? And why did that make his mom so mad?

She kept tearing at his hair, “No son of mine will be gay!”

Eda pushed her back again and made sure to restrain her, “He's not gae! He juist likes pink 'n' glitter. Whit's wrong wi' that?”

That only made her angrier, “You’re indoctrinating him with your European ways!” Chris was starting to shake in fear.

“I ain’t doin' shit! Sorry that ah care aboot yer son!”

Vivian moved to separate them, “ **Silence**! Crystal, gét oot of haire. Ai can get rid of lé glittair. Go do yur job, bitch.” Crystal was shoved out of the room and the bathroom door was closed and locked.

Chris wasn’t sure if he could make the tears stop, but he was grateful that the yelling had quieted down. His aunts shared a few looks before they walked up to him. Vivian softly ran her fingers towards his short hair, and sighed. She was disappointed also.

At that time, Chris thought she would yell at him too. But know that he was older, he realized that Vivian was mad at his mother not him. 

“I’m sorry I’m gay, **tante**.” Chris decided to make an apology to his aunt. Although this earned him a few weird looks from the two adults.

Eda pulled her orange hair into a bun, “Ye'r not gae, Chris. Dinnae listen tae yer mither. She doesn't ken anythin.”

Vivian nodded, “But don’t wairry. Your aunts will fix this. Keep cryéng, you’ll feel bettair latair.”

So Chris stayed silent as his aunts washed his hair. They tried their best but it was difficult to get the glitter out. Plus, his jacket was ruined. To make him feel better, they poured glitter in their own hair and added sequins to their jackets. Crystal was no longer angry but she didn’t seem to like her sisters as much anymore. But Chris didn’t care, he was happy his aunts made him feel normal.

———————

The second time Chris realized how strange he was, was when it he had just turned eight.

It was during the time where the castle staff were on strike for low pay. Chris and his aunts believed that his mother should raise their pay, but his mother didn’t listen to them. Since he had no clean clothes, he put on a pink fluffy sweater, and placed all his clothes into a hamper. Chris made the trudge through the cold castle towards the laundry room in the basement. He could feel his cheeks burning up from the lack of heat. The castle had only grown colder as more and more people starting striking. He was met with the sight of his aunt Eda.

“Hey, auntie. I need to do my laundry. Do you know how?” He walked over to a washing machine next to her. He watched as she placed down her sandwich and started categorizing his clothes.

“Foremaist, separate by color. Darks wi' darks. Lights wi' lights. Whites wi' whites. Ainlie bleach wi' th' whites.” Eda tossed a few darks into the wash before grabbing the bottle of detergent. “Ye dinnae waant poofy culur panties. Noo, whaur did ye git that tap?” She gestured to his sweater. 

It was pink and fluffy. The sleeves were bigger than his arms, and it was two sizes too big. Vivian had made it for him, and he didn’t wear outside of his room usually. Chris wore it to keep him warm in this godforsaken castle.

“Tante made it for me. Do you like it?” He looked up hopefully. Eda smiled and nodded before she went back to measuring the detergent. His mother then decided to walk in and Chris started to feel uncomfortable.

“Chris, what are you wearing?”

“All of my clothes are dirty, mother. This is the only thing I had left.”

“Why are all of your clothes dirty?”

Eda answered this time, “Tis cause ye dinnae pay th' warkers, Crystal.” She poured detergent into the pile of clothes.

“And _that’s_ why you’re down here doing laundry? A woman’s job?” Chris nodded slowly as his mother walked up to him. “Take it off.”

“Mother, I’m cold. It’s cold. And I have no clothes left.”

She slapped him. Across his face! Chris started to shake, and he was pretty sure he heard Eda yell. But she was suddenly too far away.

“Take. It. _Off_!” Crystal grabbed his left sleeve and ripped it off. Chris screamed as she reached for the other one.

“Crystal!” Vivian restrained her. “Ai made zat fair 'im. You can’t just rip eet apart!”

“So you’re the one who’s turning my son gay?”

Eda moves to stand in front of him, “He’s not gae, ye dumb boot. He juist likes poofy culur. It looks guid oan him!”

“Shut up!” Crystal broke out of her taller sister’s grasp. “It’s the same thing! I will not have a gay son!” 

Eda threatened her, “If ye don’t git oot o' 'ere, then ye won’t hae a life.”

Crystal glared at them one more time before she decided to leave. Chris was shaking really badly, and his aunts must have noticed. Eda picked him up, sat down on a bench, placed him on her lap, and started rocking back and forth. She wanted to calm Chris down but it wasn’t working.

“Chris, ye'r sae paukit 'n' light. Hae ye bin eating?” Eda had stopped rocking, and given him a concerned look.

“There’s no food. And I don’t know how to cook,” Chris said. “I’m sorry.”

“Tis nae yer fault. Bit tis bin a munth o' strikes 'n' ye haven't eaten?” Chris shook his head no. “Oh God...”

Vivian spoke up, “Ai can teach 'im. Mon ruhm eez on a séparate floair, and eet 'as it’s own kitchen. I’ll téach 'im to cook een sécret.”

Eda starting rocking back and forth again. Vivian continued doing the laundry. Apparently, she had her own clothes to do.

“Yer aunts wull fix this. Ah promise,” Eda pressed a kiss onto his forehead as she started humming a lullaby. Chris was only eight years old when he got tired of his aunts having to fix everything.

———————

The third time was when Chris was thirteen and he had just met Kyoya. 

He had just made his way into his room when he was hit with a deep feeling of happiness. _Kyoya was so nice! And handsome! I wonder if he likes boys. Probably not but it would be so cool!_

Chris danced around his room, giggling wildly. His heart was bursting with feelings of his first crush. Quickly, he made his way over to his desk to fix up his Orion. 

_Maybe I can learn some facts about the Savannah so he can be impressed by my knowledge._

He heard a knock at his door. “Come in.” Chris turned to face them, but immediately straightened his back and averted his eyes. Crystal hasn’t been in his room since that incident happened when he was eight years old.

Crystal sat at the edge of his bed. “So, who was that boy you were talking to? At the party.”

“That was the Prince of the Savannah, mother.”

“Queen.” Chris looked up in confusion. “You will refer to me as Queen.”

“But we’re in the privacy of my—.” Chris was cut off by the raise of his mother’s hand.

“I was not done speaking. I don’t want you around him, his mother—Queen Kona—says that he’s gay. And I don’t want you around him.”

“Then, who am I supposed to hang out with? And Kyoya is just a friend from an allied nation. Do you want me to stop being friends with Gingka also?” 

“Yes, him, also. In fact, I don’t want you hanging out with any boys. You’re thirteen years old, and it’s time for you to pick a princess to marry.”

“I don’t want to get married!” She slapped him again. Chris’s face went to the side before returning back to its nap natural state.

“Be quiet! You can’t make that decision yourself.”

“But mother—!” Another slap hit him across the face.

“You will refer to me as queen!”

A knock at the door sounded and Eda’s voiced carried through. “Chris, some mail cam. Urr ye awake?” She knocked again. Crystal got up to answer the door.

“Edith, I’m busy with Chris. Go somewhere else.”

Eda looked past her and into the room. “Urr ye hitting him again?” It had become a regular sight in the castle for Chris to suffer physical abuse from his mother. He typically covered the bruises and scars with layers upon layers. “Something is wrong wi' ye.”

Crystal glare darkened slightly, “He needs to be disciplined. And if you keep telling me how to raise my son, I’ll kick you out of this house.”

“Kick me oot?” Eda let out a sarcastic laugh. “Betraying ma 'n' pa's final wish? Who's aff tae raise Chris whin I’m gone? Ye cannae dae it, ye didnae even huv a go.”

The blonde woman pushed her farther from the door. “Shut up! I have to teach Chris about courting and you’re stopping me!”

Eda laughed again, “Courting? Whit's this, th' 1800s? Let me speak wi' him.” She tried to push past but was shaved again. Chris wanted to help her but was too scared to even move.

“He needs to be a proper heir to the throne. But you’re indoctrination is stopping him from even wanting to get married. So leave, Edith. Before I order the guards to take you out.”

Eda opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Vivian. Vivian skipped towards them while carrying a bag.

“Can ai speak **avec** Chris? Ai made 'im a scarf fair wintair. Ai think 'e’ll like it.” Vivian pulled out a cotton scarf that was a shade of pink. It looked warm enough and for some reason brought Chris a sense of peace.

Unfortunately, his mother took one look at it before anger started bubbling up in her. She slammed the door, locked in, and stood directly in front of Chris.

“Christopher? Look up at me.” 

Chris did as he was told but was met with a slap across his cheek. This time was harder than the last. Before he could sit back up, Chris’s blonde hair was pulled from the roots so he could be dragged to the floor. His mother cursed as she tugged and tore at the back of his coat. It ripped, and he felt a large sting as Crystal beta his back with her belt. He was trying not to cry, but it wasn’t working anymore.

“Vivian, go tae yer room 'n' git th' mae key. She's beating Chris!” Eda ordered from beyond the door. Vivian’s tiny feet could be heard faintly down the hall.

Eventually, his mother stopped, and Chris groaned as he felt old wounds reopened. Crystal clicked her tongue as she picked up Orion. Without hesitation, she threw it to the ground and smashed it under her door. Chris let out a choked cry as he reached for the broken pieces. _No! No!_

Crystal made her way over to the bookshelf. She picked up a few books and started tearing out pages. Under her breath she was muttering about a useless son, but Chris wasn’t listening. His books, his escapes into different worlds, were being destroyed right in front of him. Chris couldn’t take it any more.

“Mother! Mother, stop it! Stop ripping those out! Stop!” Chris tried to wrestle the book from her grasp but received a kick into his stomach. 

“Vivian, hurry up!”

Crystal punched him into the nose, and threw him against the wall. Chris sobbed as pain wracked his body. His back was covered in scars, ripped skin, and blood. The cut on his stomach had reopened, and was bleeding again. And now his nose was broken. But Crystal was not done yet. Reaching up, towards the top corner on the bookshelf, she yanked on it until it started to tip. Then Chris watched in slow motion as it came down, right on his leg. A sickening crack sounded in the silent room. His mother walked out.

Vivian and Eda rushed to him but stopped as they saw the mess. Chris let out one last cry before he could feel his body succumbing to subconscious. His body was in so much pain that it could barely stay awake anymore. He was sure to go into shock.

“Guards! Guards!” Vivian called and they quickly came in. Without question, they removed the bookshelf that was crushing Chris’s leg. Then they made sure to stand at guard in front of the room as if they could stop the queen if she wanted to come back.

Eda collected him in her arms. “Tis okay. We kin fix. We'll fix this. Dinnae cry.” She was trying to make him feel better, but Chris didn’t care. He just wanted to sleep. He didn’t want his aunts to fix anything. He just wanted to sleep.

“All of zis mez ovair a scarf,” Vivian sat on the other side of him, “We should all just run awai zumdai.”

Chris wouldn’t mind running away. He’d go anywhere that wasn’t where his mom was.

———————  
  


But despite all of this pain he had endured, Chris still wanted his mother to be a part of his life. He decided to come out to her when he turned fifteen, a few months after he and Kyoya started dating. But Chris needed to practice on someone. Luckily, he found his aunt Eda taking a bath in the hot springs.

Eda noticed him when he was about ten feet away. “Chris, hop in, th' water's perfect.”

“Auntie, no, that’s weird. And I need to talk to you about something.” Chris finished making his way over.

She waved her hand, “Braw. Bit brush mah locks wull ye please.” Chris stripped off his jacket, pink scarf (he kept it), gloves, shoes, and socks. He then filled a bucket of cold water, poured it over her hair, and sat down to start brushing. 

“Can you... pretend to be my mom for a second?” Chris had ended the sentence quietly, but since he was near her ear, she heard every word.

Eda sat up, “Whit? Chris, if ye haven't noticed, ah hate yer maw. Ah know that she's mah sister, bit a'd murdurr her if ah hud th' chance.”

“I know. I know. I just want to tell her something important, but I need to practice on someone. So, can I practice on you?”

Before she could answer, Vivian came into the room. She was humming but didn’t pay them any mind as she started to strip. Chris adverted his eyes because his aunts had no shame. And then Vivian climbed into the bath right next to her sister.

“What are we talkeng abut?

Eda answered her, “Chris, wants me tae pretend tae be his ma sae he cuid tell her some news.”

Vivian giggled, “Ai went to plai. I’ll be crystal too. Chris, tell us ze nus.”

Chris sighed but decided to play along as well. “Okay, ummm, so.... how do I put this?”

“Spit it oot!” Eda’s patience was already wearing thin or she was in character. Chris would never be able to tell.

“I’m gay!” He blurted out. “I have a boyfriend! His name is Kyoya and he’s the Prince of the Savannah. Please don’t hit me!”

The two sisters shared a look before they started conversing in French. Chris, who was fluent in the language, was pissed at their attempted to be sneaky.

“I hope you realize that I understand every word.”

Eda turned back to him, “Urr ye actually gae? Ye lik' boys?”

“Yeah. Do you guys hate me now?” Chris was too afraid to meet their eyes. It hurt already that his mom didn’t want him, but his aunts _had_ to want him, right?

“ **Déteste**?” Vivian lifted his face to hers. “Of cursé not! We could nevair 'ate yo.”

Chris was starting to feel overwhelmed by the warm feeling settling in his stomach. Despite the wind chill and tears pricking his eyes, he felt so happy. Even if his mom didn’t love him anymore, he knew his aunts did. And they were better moms to him than his own biological one.

“Whit's he lik'? Is he handsome?”

“He should be nice also. How are 'is mannairs?”

“Does he speak French?“

Chris answered all of their questions, “Very handsome. He’s a prince so great manners. Yes, but not as well as me.”

Vivian threw her hair back with a flourish, “Well, you 'ad la best teachair: **moi**!” 

Eda rolled her eyes at her twin sister before turning back to her nephew, “Tell us mair.”

“He’s kind of my.... _everything_. At first, I thought it was a bit weird to fall for someone I had just met but it was sort of hard not to. He’s— _Kyoya_ is—just so great, and nice, and kind, and he makes me so happy. Before we started dating, he used to buy me these flowers. And even when I asked him to stop, he just kept sending them. And even though Kyoya isn’t good with feelings, he’s really good at reading people. That or I’m an open book. Kyoya is just so _great_...”

“But I wanna tell my mom. I wanna tell her about Kyoya.”

Eda shrugged, “Whit's th' worse that cuid happen? Ye tell yer ma, she gives up th' throne, disowns ye, 'n' Vivian becomes queen?” 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, that’s _exactly_ what happened. 

When Chris had just finished telling his mom, she stood up, handed him a contract of abdication, and left the throne room. Chris had stood there in shock as his hands shook. His aunts quickly wrapped him up in their arms. That was the last time Chris saw his mom.

———————

_This is it. No turning back now._

Chris fiddled with hem of the pink scarf laying on his shoulders. Aunt Vivian couldn’t come to the ball because she was busy negotiating with Russia. But Aunt Eda was there, and she was taking so many pictures of everything that it’ll be like Vivian was here.

Never in a million years did Chris think he would be getting married. And to his soulmate? No, that was out of the question. But it was happening, and he was happy. Kyoya linked their pinkies together before letting go. And that warm feeling settled into Chris’s stomach again.

Chris thought about his mom. Where was she? Was she okay? Alive? Does she miss him? Did she ever love Chris? Or was he just a prize to her? Not even a person, just something she got from being the queen. And who was his father? Where was his father? Did his father know about _him_? Was everything going to be okay?

Hikari’s voice boomed through the hall, “Now introducing your new Legendary Bladers.”

_No more questions. Time to just experience life._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys got to see insight into Chris’s personality. The thing about him is that he’s really kind and loving not despite his mother but because of her. But also because of his aunts. Without his mom’s unloving nature, he probably would have never turned out this way.
> 
> Chris’s mom and aunts are triplets. His mom is the oldest, then Vivian, and then Eda. But when they were five they were sent to finishing school in different countries. Crystal stayed in Canada, Vivian went to France, and Eda went to Scotland. I used an online translator for their accents.
> 
> But this also gives insight to his relationship with Dynamis. Since both of them have homophobic parents/people in their lives.
> 
> Also, I wrote this little one shot that won’t come out until after the story is done. It’s about Gingka and Ryuga and this third person. 
> 
> But I want to know if you guys would be okay with me writing smut in the main story. It wouldn’t come out until Phase Three but let me know if you would like to see it.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
